The Distraction
by fand0m-phaser
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter begin their final year at Hogwarts as Head Boy and Girl, sharing a common room. How will their year play out as both struggles, love, romance and hurt are thrown into the mix of this lovers quarrel? M to be safe & later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that would be J.K Rowling, and if I did, (which I don't) I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be writing this. **

**UPDATED - March 11th, 2020**

"Alright Evans?" a voice called through the street. James Potter was running and weaving through large throngs of people, chasing after a fiery red-headed girl. He had a grin plastered on his face, dodging unexpected oncoming people.

Lily Evans was walking through the streets of Diagon Alley, picking up books and robes for her 7th, and final year of Hogwarts with her best friend, and fellow student, Marlene McKinnon.

"Uhhh, Lily.. you're either ignoring the biggest prat on earth or you're actually deaf. Which is it?" Marlene asked. Lily had, of course, heard James, but was choosing to ignore him.

"Definitely the first option," she said flatly. Marlene laughed. "In here," Lily said, grabbing Marlene by the elbow, leading her into _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions_. James saw them run into the robes shop and continued running, coming to a trot as he got closer. He peered in the large window and saw Lily starting taking off her sweater so she could get an accurate fitting. This, James assumed, would be the closest he would get to see the love of his life undress. He quietly opened the door to the store, deciding it was both beneficial for him visually and personally, since he was enjoying the sight of her, and he also needed new school robes. James never seemed to stop growing; he was only 17, already standing at 6'1, although he tended to slouch.

He took a step into the shop and both Lily and Marlene's head turned. Marlene was one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts, alongside Lily, who also happened to be her best friend; what a duo, he thought to himself. She had long and curly golden blonde hair, tanned skin and startling bright, Caribbean ocean blue eyes that seemed to captivate almost anyone. Marlene was one of James' best friends. They've known each other since they were birthed and grew up together. They were conveniently neighbours and their parents were the closest of friends. She had always been his rock for him throughout his whole life, acting as a sister that he never had, always playing Quidditch with him, even as a chaser on the Gryffindor team at school.

'What are you doing here Potter?" said Lily, scowling at him.

"The same reason you're here Evans," he responded smoothly.

"Is Sirius here with you by any chance?" Marlene asked non-nonchalantly. She was dating Sirius Black, who also was James' other best friend. The three of them got into all different kinds of shenanigans as children, drivings the McKinnons and Potters mad. The two always seemed to just naturally fit together, so halfway through their 6th year, Sirius finally asked her out after harbouring a massive crush on her for the longest time.

James nodded and told her he was at _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. She thanked him and left. With the absence of Marlene, it was just him and Lily in the store, and he grinned down at his shoes. He went off across the store to look at the robes and uniforms for Hogwarts and once Lily was done, he got them fitted. Before he was finished, she left the store without a word to him.

Lily was walking around Diagon Alley looking for Marlene. She was glancing into every shop window, hoping to find her. Lily turned in a small alleyway and saw her best friend snogging Sirius Black.

"Shit guys, get a room," Lily said, a little repulsed by their sloppiness with the kiss.

"Well Lily, for the record, we were pretty private till you showed up," Sirius pointed out.

"Fair enough. Marlene, we're leaving once I get my books okay?" she nodded, still smiling. _'Why can't I have a relationship like that?'_ Lily thought to herself. Without thinking, an image of James Potter came to her mind and she shuddered. _Bloody hell, this cannot be happening_, she thought to herself in disbelief. Lily shook her hands out and with that, she left the alleyway and walked to Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

"Lily darling, you have to wake up, it's 9:52. The train leaves at 11." a soft voice whispered above me.

"Five more minutes mum," I mumbled, rolling over to put my face in my pillow. My mum laughed softly.

"You need to be ready and downstairs in five minutes for breakfast. Pip pip," she said, and then left my bedroom, leaving me to get ready.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhh," I sat up in my bed and looked around my room. It was bigger than most bedrooms, and it was painted a light grey colour and an accent wall that was the blue lilac colour. My bedspread and pillows matched the accent wall and so did my rug. I had an armchair that was a dark grey that sat next to my large window alongside a tall dark oak bookshelf.

I slid out of bed reluctantly and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and kept on my baggy forest green t-shirt. Walking down our spiral staircase, I caught a glimpse of Petunia, my sister, who made a face at me and mouthed 'freak'. I gave her my trademark piss-off-or-I-might-actually-kill-you smile. I entered the kitchen and grabbed a plate, toasting some bread and grabbing a few pieces of bacon from off the counter. I spread my jam on my toast and ate fast, wanting to go and double-check that I had everything for school. I hurtled myself back up the stairs and it was already 10:31. I shrieked and opened my closet, pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans and a black shirt with the Beetles on it. I pulled on the pants, dancing into them and tucked my shirt into it, then but on a simple, thin black belt. I ran into my washroom that was adjoined to my bedroom and brushed my teeth and then threw the toothpaste and toothbrush into my trunk, then brushing my hair, tossing the hairbrush in too.

"Quills? Check. Parchment? Check. Robes? Check. Blouse and tie? Check. Ink and books? Check. Cauldron and ingredients? Check... okay.. I think that's it?" I said to myself. My dad came up into my room and smiled at me, pulling me into a bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, love," he said into my hair.

"Me too, Dad," I said smiling and felt a few tears spring into my eyes. No, I was not going to cry like a kid. _'Get a grip, Lily.' _I thought to myself and pulled away.

"All grown up now, isn't she?" my mom said mistily behind him in the door frame. My dad looked at her and then smiled back down at me and nodded.

"Well, off we go I suppose," he said, and we all got in the car and drove to King's Cross Station.

xXx

"Well we'll see you at Christmas?" my mom asked.

"I hope so, but I probably should stay for Christmas since I'm the Head Girl. Dumbledore might be counting on me and the Head Boy, but I promise I'll write to you to let you know."

"Okay, okay, that's fine. Well, we love you Lily." my dad said, while my mom started to tear up. The whistle blew for the last call.

"I love you too but I gotta go. I'll see you soon!" I yelled as I was running towards the train, quickly throwing my trunk onto the train. I then felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me up as the train started to move forward.

"Thank you so much," I said flustered then looked up and found the one and only, the mischievous, Prongs the Marauder, James Potter, looking back at me with his bright hazel eyes, grinning at me. "_Shit_. Why did it have to be you? Could've been anyone on this train, but no, it had to be you." I said dramatically.

"Yes, Lilykins, yes it did," he said. "and language, by the way," he added in.

"Don't even get me started about language James Potter. And don't call me that," I said quietly. His expression softened a little, but then it returned back to its normal look of devilish handsomeness. No, I mean, no, not handsome... _shit._

"You'll get used to it I'm sure," he said and twirled me around. Despite my brain telling my body to stop, I blushed but punched him, but a little harder than friends would.

"Now that's the Lily Evans I know and love," he said, grinning toothily.

"Oh, shut up, Potter," I said and walked away, knowing James would follow me. I was hoping to find Marlene in a compartment to tell her where I would be the whole train ride, but alas, be careful what you wish for. In fact, I found a bit more of Marlene than I hoped for. I saw one singular shoe sitting outside and I knew it was Marlene. Black and white Vans high tops with the small Gryffindor lion painted on the side of her shoe. She was quite the artist, might I add.

"Wait, no, Lily, don't GO IN THERE-' James said, but before he could get it all out, I slid open the compartment doors to find a completely naked Sirius and Marlene, shagging each others brains out.

"Oh, OH MERLIN, what the hell did I just walk in on," I said, shielding my eyes, and turned around. Marlene shrieked but Sirius laughed, and so did James. He was on the floor clutching his stomach.

"LILY! What are you doing?" Marlene shrieked indignantly, collecting her discarded clothes from the floor. I was still covering my eyes from the sight. Sirius stood up, still completely unclothed and grinned, clearly not ashamed of his bareness. I looked through my fingers for a quick second and laughed. No one could deny it even if they wanted to; Sirius Black was hot, and Marlene was lucky enough to snag him. I tried to stifle a laugh but ultimately failed, and it stumbled out over my lips. James looked up at her and a small ball of jealousy grew in him.

"Oi, Evans, keep those hands over your eyes, no peaking you perv." he tried to say nonchalantly but even he could hear the edge in his voice. Despite his slight moment of anger, it quickly left him once he looked up at her. From where he was sitting on the ground, he had an amazing view of her backside. Standing on the taller side of most females at 5'7, she had long legs and beautiful thighs, which were gorgeously shaped in his opinion. She was naturally shapely with lovely hips, which showed in her jeans, and had a very nice arse. He grinned to himself, very pleased with his front-row view of Lily Evans. Over the summer she clearly outgrew her girlish body and into more of a woman, which was very apparent to anyone who took one glance at her.

"I am not a perv! If that's anybody, it's you. And I would never!" I said, and I meant it. Although I just did take a peek at Marlene's boyfriend...which meant I was lying. Oops. "Well anyway, I need to get to the Heads Compartment. Duty calls." I said importantly, running a hand through my wavy red hair and pushing it back out of my face.

James was still sitting on the ground, still looking at Lily, clearly captivated by the way her hips swayed when she walked, and how one leg went right in front of the other. He didn't seem to fully clue in that she was walking away from him till he remembered something.

"Lily! Wait up!" James called, quickly springing up from the ground and beginning to run after her.

"What is it, James?" I said exasperatedly.

'My_ first name... huh. I could get used to that. Sounds _real_ nice coming out of her mouth.' _James thought to himself. Then he remembered why he was there, standing a few inches away from her body. Why the hell did he always have to get so distracted when she was around? He motioned to his shirt, which had a shiny pin on it that was red, and had an H that was in gold.

"Oh, my gods, James," I rolled my eyes at him. "Who did you steal that from? Remus? Frank?" I demanded, not amused by his prank.

"I didn't steal it from anyone! It's mine. I'm Head Boy. And by the looks of that pin, you're Head Girl." James said grinning seductively. _'Bloody hell, why does he have to do that..'_ I thought, but then scolded myself. I refused to let myself further any thoughts.

"Oh, gods... Oh _gods,"_ I said out loud, understanding what this meant for me. A whole entire year having to uphold actual _rules_. At _school, _with none other than James Potter, Hogwarts very own legendary prankster, flirt and mischief-maker. Lifting a hand to my forehead, I accepted my fate and exhaled. "Fine. You know what? That's fine. It's fine," I said for myself more than for him. "Now if you would stop flirting, maybe we could be able to get to the prefect's carriage and tell them what they're doing before we get to school," James smirked at her dismay and followed Lily, quite pleased with himself.

The rest of the train ride was quite uneventful unless you call a pair of prefects snogging, which Lily hardly found acceptable in front of the first and second years. They made it to the Hogsmeade station and went in the carriages to the castle, then they all entered the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling was filled with stars and little wispy clouds here and there. It was gorgeous. Marlene sat next to Sirius, which I, very obviously, did not want to do, because that would mean having to sit close to James Potter. I searched the crowded Hall for my other friends when suddenly, I saw three girls waving at me. Dorcas Meadows, Mary McDonald, and Alice Fortescue were all beaming at me a feet seats away from where I was standing. I grinned at them and weaved my way through the crowded Hall.

"LILY! Where the hell were you on the train? We were looking all over for you." Alice Fortescue said. The seventh-year Gryffindor had above shoulder length straight chocolate brown hair, and big, green eyes. She was around the same height as me, if not a little shorter. Alice had little to no blemishes littering her pale skin and little dimples when she smiled. Doe, who was standing to her left, was taller than Alice and I and had a slim, but not lanky build; if someone who had simply passed her in the halls had been asked to describe her, they would say willowy. She had soft black hair that went just below her shoulders which was pin-straight and almond-shaped eyes that were hazel, holding hints of green. Her skin was chocolate brown that seemed to glow, which contrasted beautifully against her bright eyes.

"She was doing her Head Girl duties, Alice," said Doe as she beamed at me. Alice said she had forgotten, and I laughed.

"Alice. You _specifically_ told us before we got on the train that we wouldn't see Lily because she was a Head Girl. You didn't happen to hit your head while you and Frank were snogging, did you? " Mary said laughing and Alice slapped her playfully on her arm, Mary's long curly mousy brown hair shaking. Her brown eyes always seemed to hold happiness, which made me feel even more at home than I already was at Hogwarts. Mary had high cheekbones and a thin nose and her light skin was completely flawless, which frequently made me jealous. This attracted many boys to her, although she was already taken by a young man of the name Preston Fawley, a fellow Gryffindor in our year and I had to admit, he was quite good looking. The two made a very good couple and truly brought the best version of themselves out in each other.

We all sat at a table away from the Marauders so that we didn't need to listen to them speaking, or more specifically, probably conjuring up a back-to-school prank. The Sorting started and finished quickly, then Dumbledore, as usual, got up to say a few words and we all started to eat. The food was amazing, but the dessert was even better. Once the golden plates had evaporated and everyone had finished stuffing themselves to the brim, Professor Dumbledore got up once again and raised his hand, silencing the many chatters.

"Good evening everyone! Another year at Hogwarts is about to begin, and I presume you are all very excited, as am I. As you all know, Mr. Filch has his list of banned items outside of his office for those who wish to take a peek at the list, and all magic is prohibited in the corridors. Now, on the matter of rules and order, we have a new Head Girl and Boy; Lily Evans and James Potter of Gryffindor." the whole Hall rose up in great whoops, whistles, cheering, yells and many wolf-whistling from various tables (with the expedition of the Slytherins), which made James smiled from farther down the table. I grimaced but Alice, Doe and Mary laughed and cheered along with everyone else. Dumbledore continued to talk for a minute or two then he dismissed everyone, telling the prefects to show the first years to their respective common rooms. I began to leave with everyone else when I heard Professor McGonagall call out.

"James Potter and Lily Evans to the professor's table please!" she called. Reluctantly, I turned around and walked back with my shoulders slumped, while James, who began to walk alongside me, had his shoulders drawn back and was quite literally strutting.

I couldn't help but shake my head; he was too extra for his own good. We both walked up and faced Dumbledore, who was smiling pleasantly at us.

"Hello, James and Lily. I am pleased to see you. As you are both very aware, you have been appointed to be the Head Boy and Girl. This, as you know, is a very big responsibility, and is demanded to be taken seriously. In addition to this, you will be patrolling on Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday nights, along with meetings held every Tuesday night for prefects and their duties that you will be giving. Is that clear?" he asked and we both nodded, trying to digest the information he quickly rattled off.

"Lovely. Now for one more final thing. In order for both the Head Boy and Girl to work on bonding, compatibility and responsibility, the two Heads share a common room on the 7th floor. I have decided that between the two of you, your levels of maturity should keep you both in check" he said calmly. I almost choked and died. Me; Lily Evans, having to share a common room with my mortal enemy; James Potter. For a whole damn year.

"Oh my gods, I'm going to die," I whispered to myself. James glanced over to me out of the corner of his eye and grinned.

This would be the end of Lily Evans as we know it.

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**Hello, loves. So I think I'm gonna continue with this story since I like where I have the next few chapters going. It's very fun to write for you guys and I am really hoping you enjoy it! If you guys have any ideas or comments, both negative or positive, leave a review and I'll try to get back to you ASAP. Thank you so much for reading! I'm super excited to get the next chapter out, which should be coming in the next day or two.**

** ~ fand0m-phaser ~**


	2. update

hi guys.

i just wanted to come on here and give you guys an update. i felt like i should tell you instead of just disappearing; i will no longer be writing this story; it will be deleted soon. no one is enjoying it and i respect that. i've been working hard to go back through my chapters and change them because i genuinely hate how i've developed lily and james' character. it's first of all not doing the characters justice and their personalities are childish and immature, and that's so not them. i've been listening and reading the feedback i've gotten recently and i thank you guys for it; it's good constructive criticism which is why i will be deleting this story. i don't want to be putting out content that isn't my best, and i know that this certainly isn't that. i can do better so that's exactly what i want to do. as i said, i'll be taking the chapters down, but if you guys want to find me on other socials, you can follow me at fandom-phaser on tumblr.

\- haley


End file.
